yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Flaming Eternity
Background Information Flaming Eternity (FET) was the fifteenth English booster in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game released. It is the first set to be released without an image of Atem/Dark Yugi on its packaging. It contains a few new level monsters. This booster contains a high number of beast monsters and fusion support cards. Highly sought after cards include Sacred Phoenix of Nephtys, Lightning Vortex, Granmarg The Rock Monarch and Deck Devastation Virus. Each Ultra Rare, Super Rare, and Rare has a Ultimate Rare version. It contains 4 Ultra Rares, 7 Super Rares, 14 Rares, and 35 Commons. Complete Card List North America & Europe FET-EN001 Space Mambo FET-EN002 Divine Dragon Ragnarok FET-EN003 Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter FET-EN004 Insect Knight FET-EN005 Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys FET-EN006 Hand of Nephthys FET-EN007 Ultimate Insect LV5 FET-EN008 Silent Swordsman LV5 FET-EN009 Granmarg the Rock Monarch FET-EN010 Element Valkyrie FET-EN011 Element Doom FET-EN012 Maji-Gire Panda FET-EN013 Catnipped Kitty FET-EN014 Behemoth the King of All Animals FET-EN015 Big-Tusked Mammoth FET-EN016 Kangaroo Champ FET-EN017 Hyena FET-EN018 Blade Rabbit FET-EN019 Mecha-Dog Marron FET-EN020 Blast Magician FET-EN021 Chiron the Mage FET-EN022 Gearfried the Swordmaster FET-EN023 Armed Samurai - Ben Kei FET-EN024 Shadowslayer FET-EN025 Golem Sentry FET-EN026 Abare Ushioni FET-EN027 The Light - Hex-Sealed Fusion FET-EN028 The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion FET-EN029 The Earth - Hex-Sealed Fusion FET-EN030 Whirlwind Prodigy FET-EN031 Flame Ruler FET-EN032 Firebird FET-EN033 Rescue Cat FET-EN034 Brain Jacker FET-EN035 Gatling Dragon FET-EN036 King Dragun FET-EN037 A Feather of the Phoenix FET-EN038 Poison Fangs FET-EN039 Spell Absorption FET-EN040 Lightning Vortex FET-EN041 Meteor of Destruction FET-EN042 Swords of Concealing Light FET-EN043 Spiral Spear Strike FET-EN044 Release Restraint FET-EN045 Centrifugal Field FET-EN046 Fulfillment of the Contract FET-EN047 Re-Fusion FET-EN048 The Big March of Animals FET-EN049 Cross Counter FET-EN050 Pole Position FET-EN051 Penalty Game! FET-EN052 Threatening Roar FET-EN053 Phoenix Wing Wind Blast FET-EN054 Good Goblin Housekeeping FET-EN055 Beast Soul Swap FET-EN056 Assault on GHQ FET-EN057 D.D. Dynamite FET-EN058 Deck Devastation Virus FET-EN059 Elemental Burst FET-EN060 Forced Ceasefire Japan FET-JP001 Space Mambo FET-JP002 Divine Dragon Ragnarok FET-JP003 Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter FET-JP004 Insect Knight FET-JP005 Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys FET-JP006 Hand of Nephthys FET-JP007 Ultimate Insect LV5 FET-JP008 Silent Swordsman LV5 FET-JP009 Granmarg the Rock Monarch FET-JP010 Element Valkyrie FET-JP011 Element Doom FET-JP012 Maji-Gire Panda FET-JP013 Catnipped Kitty FET-JP014 Behemoth the King of All Animals FET-JP015 Big-Tusked Mammoth FET-JP016 Kangaroo Champ FET-JP017 Hyena FET-JP018 Blade Rabbit FET-JP019 Mecha-Dog Marron FET-JP020 Blast Magician FET-JP021 Chiron the Mage FET-JP022 Gearfried the Swordmaster FET-JP023 Armed Samurai - Ben Kei FET-JP024 Shadowslayer FET-JP025 Golem Sentry FET-JP026 Abare Ushioni FET-JP027 The Light - Hex-Sealed Fusion FET-JP028 The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion FET-JP029 The Earth - Hex-Sealed Fusion FET-JP030 Whirlwind Prodigy FET-JP031 Flame Ruler FET-JP032 Firebird FET-JP033 Rescue Cat FET-JP034 Brain Jacker FET-JP035 Gatling Dragon FET-JP036 King Dragun FET-JP037 A Feather of the Phoenix FET-JP038 Poison Fangs FET-JP039 Spell Absorption FET-JP040 Lightning Vortex FET-JP041 Meteor of Destruction FET-JP042 Swords of Concealing Light FET-JP043 Spiral Spear Strike FET-JP044 Release Restraint FET-JP045 Centrifugal Field FET-JP046 Fulfillment of the Contract FET-JP047 Re-Fusion FET-JP048 The Big March of Animals FET-JP049 Cross Counter FET-JP050 Pole Position FET-JP051 Penalty Game! FET-JP052 Threatening Roar FET-JP053 Phoenix Wing Wind Blast FET-JP054 Good Goblin Housekeeping FET-JP055 Beast Soul Swap FET-JP056 Assault on GHQ FET-JP057 D.D. Dynamite FET-JP058 Deck Devastation Virus FET-JP059 Elemental Burst FET-JP060 Forced Ceasefire